Under My Skin
by Shattering Desire
Summary: When your parents left you in the country you were born and raised in for America, they thought you'd be left alone to fend for yourself. They didn't know two guys would come along, willing to help you with no second thoughts.   -:Ryohei/Reader/Takeshi:-
1. Chapter One: Bitter Wishes

Yes, another Series, which will most likely be a Fanfic - this one featuring Yamamoto and Ryohei! :D Yes, you heard right; Yamamoto _and _Ryohei, it'll be a triangle between the you and them, an unintentional one, but a triangle nonetheless. xD Title will most likely changed later on in the future. [I personally think 'No One Gets Left Behind' by Five Finger Death Punch will go well with this Series.]

* * *

><p>| <strong>Under My Skin<strong> |  
>~ Bitter Wishes ~<p>

It was quiet, way to quiet. Normally, your parents would be arguing and yelling at each other at the top of their lungs - either about money or you. So, you got up and opened your door, stepping out into the hallway.

"… hello?" You murmured, before repeating louder. "Hello?"

The only reply you got was one of pure silence and it scared you, so you slowly walked towards the stairs that led to the main of the house - and the entire time you were walking down the stairs, your heart was pounding to the point where you hurt. _It was too damn quiet_.

When you reached the bottom of the stairs, your old wounds were beginning to throb painfully and made you even more slower in your movements, you felt as though you were alone in the house.

"Hello?"

This unnerved you, why weren't they answering? By now, your parents would've been annoyed at you for repeating yourself more than once.

You frowned, still not receiving an answer from either of your parents. "… Mom? Dad?"

The feeling of loneliness continued to grow deep in your gut, and you bit your lip as you began to walk towards the kitchen, where they were normally at this early in the Morning.

No one, not even a note.

This alarmed you, and you didn't know why, but you felt yourself running up the stairs and down the hallway before slamming your parents' bedroom door open and you bit your lip to keep yourself from crying - they weren't worth your tears, you figured they would do this one day.

You knew they would just leave someday, disappear from your life without warning - just not this soon, you still needed them, no matter how much they treated you and how ungrateful they were when you brought money home. Money you had literally fought for from some rich bastard and getting a deep gash on your side, and so many bruises that you looked like some beaten puppy - yet the man you tried to steal from felt pity for you and simply placed a good amount of money in your jean pocket before leaving your beaten form in the ally.

Why did you even bothered going back to them? Oh, that's right; you hoped they would one day go back to the loving parents they **were** before, wishing they would apologize for the way they have acted towards since you turned five, hoping they would once again tell you how they loved you - when they told you were their precious little girl.

'I really have diluted myself into thinking they would go back… did they really love me to begin with?' You mused, a frown on your face as you clenched your fists. You dreaded the answer to that question, you didn't wish to know it either.


	2. Chapter Two: Infected Bruises

Not really detailed enough - at least not detailed enough for my taste. :/ AND FUCKING GROSS; A FUCKING SPIDER JUST CRAWLED ON ME! T.T Dx

* * *

><p>| <strong>Under My Skin<strong> |  
>~ Infected Bruises ~<p>

All you wanted to do right now was take a nice, hot shower and maybe a bath afterwards, just to soak into the hot water - not burning hot, but not lukewarm either - and just relax. But no matter how much you wanted too, you couldn't do so. Nope, it was damn right impossible - considering you _live_in the streets now, you couldn't pay for the rent. Sure, you had enough from that man before hand, but your Landlord would get suspicious and would want to talk to your parents.

Now, how could you explain to your Landlord that your parents left you without getting sent to an orphanage? Or _worse_… well, you didn't know could worse than **that**but you didn't wanted to find out.

So, you did the only thing you could think of - pack up your most needed belongings and the one thing you needed with you at all times, your iPod. Silly thing to bring with you, but music, ah music, it helped you in so many ways you just couldn't explain how and why. Unfortunately, the battery died just a little while ago and there was nothing to side-track you on how slimy, dirty and greasy you felt from the lack of hygiene for a week.[1]

'Shit, maybe living in an orphanage would a lot better _this_…' You cursed at yourself, wincing as you got up. Your wounds were acting up from your previous and most recent fight - you didn't exactly want to be used for sexual intercourse by sleazy, perverted old men with pedophile urges. And thanks to one of them, your pretty damn sure your left eye is infected since you can't open it without it hurting.

But, remembering how your parents didn't care for you after you turned five… you didn't want _anything_that meant you'd be adopted by a family that would probably be just used as an replacement.

You shivered, it was getting dark again.

"… why did you leave me?" You whispered to yourself as you wrapped your arms around you as you trembled against the cold wind.

_Crunch_.

You jumped up when you heard hurried footsteps coming from down the street, and you immediately turned towards the sound, but when you saw nobody running past the dark alley entrance that lit by the numerous amounts of street lights and busy businesses and cars - you honestly couldn't help but think maybe you were going nuts, that you were merely hearing things.

You held in a sigh of relief and was about to sit back down on the cold, hard ground you were stopped by the feeling of something icy cold and sharp digging itself into your left hip - the pain was unexpected and mind-blowing as you gritted your teeth before quickly throwing your right elbow backwards and you were satisfied with the contact that you made was enough to send the person behind you jaw hard enough to make them let go of the blade that made itself at home. You got far away from your attacker and moved closer to the entrance you had been wary about at first.

"Well now, you have quite the elbow there," You had assumed that was your attacker speaking, and judging by the high-pitch in it, it was a woman. "I have to wonder, is that how you got money from your targets?"[2]

You narrowed your only useful eye and stared hard as you tried to get a good look at the woman, but she stayed in the shadows and your hip throbbed painfully as you removed the knife and dropped on the ground - the sound of the knife making impact on the ground made you wince before you focused on the shadows again as you placed your hand on the bleeding wound. "What are you talking about?"

You heard a faint snort before a reply came. "Oh, it's nothing really…"

You frowned in confusion at her words, but when you saw someone walk out of the shadows - scratch that, more people slowly walked into the light and your eyes widen in horror and you felt your breath hitch in the back of your throat in fear when you saw they all held some kind of weapon - and they were all looking at you with a look of death.

"Oh shit."

But, then some of them parted and it showed a woman in her early twenties with this disturbingly twisted grin on her face - it made her look damn right insane, and she would have looked pretty if it wasn't for that sick smile; because she wore dark blue skinny jeans with a skin-tight white t-shirt and a long brown overcoat over her shoulders. Her hair was a nice shade of brown hair that ended at her waist, and her eyes were a shocking color of green that reminded you of your fathers green eyes. Her figure was average yet she was tall - at least 5'9, but her face was what made up for that.

"Oh _yes_." She said before smiling sadistically at you. "I can finally get rid of you, once and for all~" And before you had even question her about that, her hand had lifted up and pointed at you, still smiling that cruel smile of hers.

"Get her."

**[FF]**

Your entire body screamed in protest as you ran, but you tried to ignore it as you hurriedly searched the entire crowded area around you - not entirely sure what you were looking for, but you just had to get away quickly before they caught up with you and you were pretty sure you wouldn't be able to get away this time.

It was just pure chance that you had gotten away from them, _pure fucking chance_.

You clenched your left hip with your left hand - your right hand clench in a fist - to keep you from losing too much blood as you ran, blood dripping along the ground and leaving an obvious trail of where you were running to, to stab wasn't too deep, but it was deep enough for you bleed quite heavily.

'Who was that?' You thought, stopping for a moment to take a look around but by now your vision was completely useless since all you could see were blurs all around you. 'Fuck, not now not now not now not now!'

Hearing footsteps running towards you, you disregarded you useless sight and began running again, trying your best to avoid running into people as you could. You could _not_waste any more time than you already had. But, you didn't think you could last anymore, you felt so damn drained and you simply running on adrenaline - adrenaline that was so far saving your worthless life.

'Shit shit shit shit shit shit -!' You were interrupted by a hand being placed on your left shoulder and being forced to be turned around. 'Fuckfuckfuckfuck!' Your only working eye widen as you could only fear for your life, you couldn't see anything besides a blurry messed up faced.

"Are-"

You didn't let him, even though you were on the verge of passing out you could somehow tell by this person voice it was a male, finish as you had wildly threw your fist towards what you thought was their face - only to feel air. You literally felt your stomach drop, you were going to die - and you couldn't at least punch the bastard who was going to kill before you did. You bit your busted lip, making it bleed and your blurry vision had turned black.

"Woah!"

* * *

><p>[1] ; I'll be honest with you, that is the longest I can go for without taking a shower - gross you to, but it actually does kinda keep your hair healthy. .<br>[2] ; I was _really_ **really** tempted of just ending it there. Seriously.


End file.
